Fairy Tale Ending
by Antifishestablishmentarianist
Summary: [You will never be the perfect fairy tale princess. But, you know, I’ve never really liked perfection.] ItaxHina. Angst, character death.


**I'm back from my hiatus! This is one of my new pet pairings. Yes, another oneshot, sorry. But, I think it turned out pretty well.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read or reviewed _Infinity! _I'm so happy that it's so popular!**

**I don't own Naruto. But I do own tickets to Fandemonium and a handmade Itachi cosplay costume.**

* * *

Hinata had always wanted to be the fairy tale princess in the books that her ailing mother used to read her.

Those girls were always so pretty and so perfect. Their hair was long and golden blonde, wavy and beautiful, so unlike her own blue-black hair, cropped short because she looked too much like her mother when it was down.

Their eyes were a shining, shimmering blue, with wide black pupils, unlike her dull white eyes that were only the slightest shade lighter in the middle. She longed to be those girls, because their fathers always loved them and were proud of them.

Hinata always envied those girls. Even when their lives were oh-so-horrible, they managed to rise above it and become strong. The best thing about those princesses was that they always got their prince charming in the end and had their happily ever after.

Her own prince had long since left her, and she doubted that he even remembered who she was. Ever since that long ago day, when he had picked up a young girl in mourning black sitting by the river and carried her, not home, but to his own sweet and loving mother, he had been her hero.

He had the courage to do what she could not, and he was her idol for that. Deep down she knew that she should hate him and what he had done, but she could do nothing but love him.

Yes, those girls in the stories always fell in love with the right guy and everything turned out all right. Maybe that was why her life was falling apart now, because she had fallen for the wrong man.

How often had she wished that she was strong like the characters in the books. How many times she had the looks and the skills and the simple strength of those girls.

She was no fool, she knew that it was out of her reach.

Over the years, she had changed a bit. She had become more comfortable with who she was. She had found comfort and consolation in her friends. She had gained some small grain of strength. She had grown out her hair.

Despite all of this, Hinata was still not the princess in those stories.

No, and she never would be.

Panting hard, she spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground. "W-why?" she asked, pulling out another kunai and holding it, ready to dash forward again and strike.

The man's pale lips twisted up into a smirk. "Why what?"

"T-that" Gasp. Pant. Cough. "day… why did you pick me up?"

His eyes surveyed her bloodied form with interest. "Don't you know?"

"If I did-" she paused to spit out more blood. "Why would I ask?"

He seemed satisfied. "My favorite color is silver."

She blinked. "Wh-what does that have to do with me?" she gasped out in a whispery breath.

"You have never been white, girl. Your soul is grey and bright."

"Wh-what to you mean?"

His laugh was cold and cruel. "You burned the hateful letters that you wrote to your family, you lied. You pretended to like the Kyuubi boy just so that people wouldn't judge you. You were so disgusted at those silly girls playing a kunoichi for liking my foolish little brother. No, Hina-chan, you are not pure."

She winced, knowing what he said was true.

"You will never be the perfect fairy tale princess. But, you know, I've never really liked perfection." His voice drawled out with arrogance.

"You monster…" she hissed, feeling a surge of anger at him. It was replaced a second later with the love that she had always carried for him. She really ought to hate him, she thought. As she glanced at the lifeless bodies of Shino and Kiba, her teammates, her brothers, her friends, the thought came back stronger. "Why? Wh-why can't I hate you?"

He gave her another cold smirk. "Because you are the same as I am."

"G-go to _Hell_."

"No, thank you. I still have far too much that I want to do. I'm afraid that it will be you who is going to Hell this evening."

Hinata took a deep breath and gave him a sad smile. "If I'm going to Hell, I'm taking you with me."

"Very well then, Hina-chan." He slowly drew out a katana.

She shifted the kunai and started to channel her chakra into it.

No, Hinata would never be a fairy tale princess.

But as she dashed towards her tall, dark haired opponent, she thought that maybe this was better.

As her kunai plunged into his chest and his katana drove into her, the arms of her beloved enclosed around her.

Gasping a few last breaths as she struggled to stay alive for only a few more moments, a small smile curved up on Hinata's lips.

After all, Itachi's eyes _were_ such a lovely shade of bloody crimson.


End file.
